Forever Yours, Dan (A Dan And Phil PhanFic)
by CoreyJester
Summary: Dan can no longer hide his feelings for his bestfriend, Phil
1. Chapter 1: Restless Thoughts

**Chapter One**

 **Dan's Problem**

Dan liked his fan's to believe that he was a clumsy, scatter-brained young man. In actuality, he was quite the multi-tasker. Laying down on his bed, he juggled between his laptop, his ancient iPod, and his phone. On his iPod, Panic! At The Disco were playing The Ballad Of Mona Lisa into his ears. On his laptop, he was playing The Sims. On his phone, however, he was reading his favorite Phan-Fic for what had to be the hundredth time.

It always began and ended the same, perfect way. Dan loved Phil, Phil loved him back, they both admit they're madly inlove with each other, and live happily ever after.

Dan smiled, then frowned. He wanted to confess his love to Phil more than anything in the world. However, his constant fear of rejection kept holding him back. Soon enough, he'd muster up the courage, he had too. But for now, he remained the king of wishful thinking.

He looked up at the Sims and stared at the screen. It wasn't

The character of Phan, the one he and Phil created for their gaming videos that their supporters were familiar with. This was his personal, private game. It was of him and Phil, living in a modest, one-story house with a white picket fence. Dan gazed at the characters of himself and Phil, kissing in the living room. They were happy together, always. They never fought, only choosing to enjoy each others company and were exactly like how he and Phil were in real life. Minus the kissing and intimacy Dan longed for, they Coexisted in perfect harmony...

CRASH!

Dan bolted upright. Taking his ear buds out and closing his laptop, he ran to investigate the loud noise.

"Dan, I uhh...slipped." Phil blushed, sprawled on the kitchen floor motionless. Just like some homicide victims chalk outline. "I think I hurt my leg pretty good."

"And people think I'M prone to accidents." Dan offered his amusement of the situation as he helped Phil back on his feet. "I think it's time to call it a night."

With one arm around his shoulder, Dan helped Phil to his bedroom. He hobbled on one leg and let out a grunt of pain with each step.

"Why don't we just say 'to heck with it' and get you one of those fancy electric scooters for your daily life?" Dan giggled.

"Hardy har har." Phil said mockingly.

With little trouble, Dan got Phil into his bed and covered him in his blanket, tucking him in.

"My personal hero is quite the caretaker." Phil laughed.

Dan smiled down at this adorable dopey guy, quickly getting lost into Phil's bright blue eyes.

"Don't mention it, you sappy lad, you. Have a goodnight."

As Dan turned to leave, he felt Phil's warm hand grip onto his. He turned back around and looked down at his beautiful face.

"Wait, my leg still hurts," Phil started. "And I'm not really tired yet. Do you think you could... Umm...Possibly lay with me for a few minutes?" He asked with full sincerity in his eyes.

Dan froze at the question. He wanted to say yes more than anything but one thing popped into his mind. Could he control himself? Could he be as calm and natural in a situation like this with Phil like he practiced in his mind over and over again?

The last thing he ever wanted to do was spook Phil and scare him away. That would be his nightmare come true.

"Um, sorry I asked that. I know it might seem weird but I just don't want to be alone right now." Phil said with a tinge of sadness.

"No," Dan said quickly, realizing Phil thought his silence was a sign of discomfort. "I don't mind. My mind just drifted for a second."

Phil smiled like a kid in a candy store and Dan's cheeks began to go red. His throat ran dry and his palms started to sweat. Dan quickly prayed that if he somehow lost himself and confessed his love for Phil, the least Phil would do is let him down easy. With his heart beating wildly and his stomach becoming filled with butterflies, he walked over to the other side of the bed and gently crawled in.

Author's Note: Apologies in advance for how short the first chapter is. Admittedly, I kinda rushed the last few paragraphs because this chapter has been on my phone unfinished for sometime and I just wanted to get it out there asap, haha. My first piece of writing on one of my favorite sites! Small life goal accomplished!


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**Revelations**

Phil was wide awake, and so was Dan. He hadn't realized that it was only nine-thirty. So, they propped themselves up against the pillows with their elbows and just talked, Chatting about everything. Everything that popped into Phil's mind, he would say, leaving Dan beaming inside and out. He truly couldn't get enough of Phil's genuine randomness.  
Suddenly, Phil's face, along with his adorable smile, began to fall. The atmosphere in the room changed the moment his face went neutral. Dan caught this immediately and became alarmed.  
"Phil," He started. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I just started thinking about moments like these. I just wish they'd never end."  
Phil looked down and stared down at his bed, his expression began to verge into less-than-okay territory. Dan wasn't about to have any of that. Seeing Phil upset was a knife to his chest.  
"Phil, as long as I'm around, I'll make it my mission to make sure we'll have moments like this all the time.." Dan said, giving him a playful wink.  
"I know. But Dan, I'm closer with you than with anyone I've ever encountered in my entire life. I love you."  
Dan's heart instantly sank and was completely speechless for a moment. They always said "Love you" to eachother, but the way Phil said it, the way he said it with the "I" in front of it, Dan could feel a huge knot form in his stomach. "I love you too, You know that." Dan said, lifting Phil's head with his hand to face him. Phil smiled just a little, then his lips went back to neutral.  
"I know. It's just that..." Phil started, but then looked as if he couldn't finish. Soon, pure sadness invaded his heavenly bright eyes.  
Not again, Dan thought. He had to tell Phil how he felt. He didn't care what the outcome was. Phil could be be disgusted, or at the least, completely uncomfortable. Either way, it'll be better than seeing that defeated look in his eyes a second longer.  
"Phil, I don't think you're aware of just how much I love you. Seeing that look in your eyes is killing me. You're...you're my everything. And as long as I'm around, I'm going to make sure you never feel like this again. I promise." Phil's eyes went wide, and began to water. When Dan saw this, he couldn't stop himself. He placed two fingers under Phil's chin and slowly pressed his lips against Phil's. His lips soft, and they began to kiss back. A few seconds later, Dan took this moment in before he pulled back. He stared at Phil's beautiful features as he started to flash his beaming smile again. With his goal of making Phil feel all of his love accomplished, he dove in for another kiss. This time just a quick peck on the lips.  
Phil quickly put his head on Dans chest and threw his arm over him, locking Dan in place.  
"Dan, promise me something." Phil said in a hushed time... Without asking, Dan spoke immediately 'm not going anywhere" He said kissing the top of Phil's head and began running his fingers through his hair. Within a matter of seconds, Phil was asleep. His calm and steady breathing was beginning to lull Dan to sleep. It all happened so fast that Dan realized he hadn't even given himself time to process it all.  
Dan shrugged it off. He can replay it in his head over and over again tomorrow. For now, the man-boy of his dreams was sleeping on his chest. His eyes became heavier and eventually closed. Once the darkness seeped through his eyes, he was asleep, dreaming of Phil.


	3. Chapter 3: Burnt Bacon And Passion

Dan woke up to the sound of falling rain. Drops tapped against the window as thunder rumbled somewhere far away. The room was dark as the grey clouds consumed the skies of London. Phil was not in the bed with him.  
Throwing the blanket of his body, Dan went to the door and ventured into the kitchen where Phil was, fixing up two bowls of cereal. Phil sensed Dan's presence and turned around, his cheeks became red and he grinned from ear to ear. "Something burning, dearest?" Dan said laughing as he sniffed the air around him.  
"I was trying to do something special and make you breakfast in bed, but apparently eggs and bacon aren't meant to be made in this household." "They could be if you put butter on the pan first." Dan stated, bursting into a fit of a laughter.  
Phil quickly realized the error of his ways and joined in on the laughter. Dan walked over and stood face to face, staring into Phil's eyes.  
"In all seriousness, I appreciate the thought, that's what I love about you."  
Phil sunk his hand into Dans and smiled.  
"Hey," Phil started. "If I wasn't such a screw up, I wouldn't hear that laugh all the time. That's what I love about YOU." Dan held Phil's hand even tighter and for a moment, could just stare in awe over his perfection. Phil threw his lips at him and Dan kissed back. Hard. His hands started to explore Phil's backside and massage him. Phil's moan muffled under his and Dan's lips doing push-ups on each other.  
Passion built up inside Dan and he grabbed Phil by his 'assets'. He exclaimed, but Dan wasn't done. With every bit of strength in Dan's average frame, he lifted Phil up and onto the counter. Phil broke away from the kiss.  
"Oh, Dan..." He breathed.  
Dan went after Phil's pale, flawless neck. He kissed up and down, admiring his creamy skin. Then he began to suck. Phil moaned in response and started grabbing Dan's hair, locking him in place.  
Once Dan was satisfied marking his territory, his kissed upwards until he met Phil's lips again. He grabbed Phil's hands and put them over his head, shoving them against the cabinet above them. Their tongues began dance with each other as Dan's free hand went underneath Phil's shirt and massaged his smooth chest.  
After awhile, Dan broke free of the kiss and rested his forehead against Phil. As they both started to catch their breath, Phil began playing with Dans hair.  
"Even after that, I still can't believe I'm here, doing this with you." Dan breathed.  
Phil giggled like a school boy. "You think I can believe it? YYou're Dan Howell, for god's sake. The guy of my dreams."  
Dan looked up at Phil, and gave him a peck.  
"I'm here, and whether this is reality or not, I'm all yours." They both smiled at each other and Phil jumped off the countertop. He started to pickup the now soggy bowls of cereal for him and Dan when Dan put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, do you wanna be my date tonight and go out to someplace fancy?" Dan said with a wink and a smile. Phil returned the smile and answered with a kiss, before handing Dan his bowl of soggy flakes.

Hey everyone! I just started uploading Vids to my YouTube Channel if you would mind giving me a look! :p The username is Corey Lee Jester Also apologies AGAIN for how short/rushed this chapter is! Next chapter will be detailed FILLED! All my Love!


End file.
